Social media has become a growing part of social life. Social media users can post blogs, photos, comments, messages, locations, feelings, and videos using one or more social media platforms. Some social media includes live video streams, which can be captured from a mobile device and broadcasted to viewers selected via a social graph. Optionally, the streams can be searchable and viewable by any member of or anyone else having access to the social media platform.